Rocket Power Wiki:Scope
The purpose of this document is to define the scope of the Rocket Power Wiki. Articles that fall within the scope of project as defined in this document may be included within the Rocket Power Wiki. Articles that do not fall within the scope of project as defined in this document risk deletion. Summary * The Rocket Power Wiki is here to contain information about Rocket Power and related subjects. * If a link to an article in the Wikipedia, or in another more appropriate Wikia, or in some other Web resource altogether would work (eg, for a topic such as "History of skateboarding in California"), it would probably be better to use such type of link, instead of creating a page here. Definition of Scope The Rocket Power franchise * Any property owned or controlled by Nickelodeon under the Rocket Power franchise may and should be included in this wiki. This includes television series, feature and made-for-TV films, shorts, pilots, bloopers, pencil tests, live events, music, advertising, books, graphic literature, web material, electronic games, other merchandise, theme park attractions, and any other form of property. * References in televised or cinematic fiction to Rocket Power or its characters may also be included, though the kahunas are presently unaware of any significant occurrence of such. * Any aspect of any property owned or controlled by Nickelodeon under the Rocket Power franchise may be included in this wiki. This includes episode details and synopses (though not transcripts), characters, locations, events, activities, notable items, continuing storylines/running jokes, and any other aspect of any property that may be deemed deserving of its own article. Fanon and fan-fiction :See: Rocket Power Wiki:Fan generated content * Please do not post fan-fiction stories larger than a few page-downs here. Fanfiction.net serves larger stories quite admirably. * The admins are being approached with the idea of a fanon portal. The Real World * Topics from the real world, such as actors, places, activities, toy or sporting good manufacturers, or entertainment companies should only be included as they relate to Rocket Power and things shown in it. ** People that can be included include guest voices. ** Real people who have read themselves on the show (eg, Shaun White, Tony Hawk, Missy Giove, etc) should be discussed both in terms of their real-life persona and their guest role. ** Be reasonable. We do not need to know what kind of car Ulises Cuadra drives, or what Shayna Fox wrote in her thesis. ** Entertainment support companies such as game developers and publishing houses should only be included to the extent that they were involved with Rocket Power. Other franchises serviced by these companies should not be included beyond a brief mention. ** Real-world places (e.g., Santa Monica, Oahu, the Waitomo Caves, etc) should only be included as they apply to their influence on Rocket Power. Unrelated real-world details, such as demographics, economic data, or detailed histories, should not be included. * All real-world articles should include a link to their appropriate Wikipedia article. (It may also be a good idea to append a link in the Wikipedia article back to the appropriate article here.) * Definitions of entertainment-industry terms, such as pencil test or demo reel, may be included here, but only as they relate to Rocket Power and to define the term itself. A detailed history of Walt Disney's animation department, for example, should not be included, whereas a brief overview of the Klasky-Csupo operation would be within order. Category:Policy